Chapter 94
is the ninety-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary All Might has punched All For One, successfully hitting him. However, the punch All Might delivered was meant to lower All For One's guard which worked. All Might transfers One For All to his right arm and prepares for his final attack he will ever use. All Might uses United States of Smash on All For One, which creates a great shockwave. After the dust clears, All For One is in a crater, badly beaten and unconscious. All Might raises his arm to signify his victory; the reporter from the news helicopter announces All Might's victory. All Might transforms into his Hero form while raising his arm, signifying that he is the Symbol of Peace which causes the citizens watching to start celebrating; Edgeshot wants All Might to preserve his strength, but Gran Torino stops him as he wants All Might to enact his dream of being the Symbol of Peace for one last time. With the battle over, Pro Heroes begin carrying out rescue operations to save people who are trapped under rubble as a result of All Might and All For One's battle. Meanwhile, Endeavor and All Might watch All For One being placed in the iron maiden. Now that All For One is properly imprisoned, All Might points to the camera and delivers a message: "You're next." The citizens watching take All Might's message as a warning to all villains out there, causing the citizens to praise All Might and start celebrating again. However, Izuku Midoriya knows what All Might's message truly meant; that his time as Symbol of Peace has come to an end and he (Izuku) is the next successor. Izuku now realizes that All Might's time has truly come to an end and starts crying. The next day, All For One is incarcerated into a special prison for criminals for whom the death penalty is not enough. All For One, in a wheel chair and on life support, wonders where he is, much to the prison guard's annoyance who is pushing him to his holding cell; the prison guard tells him his location. All For One apologizes, causing the prison guard to assume that he is unable to see. All For One reveals that for the past six years he has been using an Infrared Ray Quirk to sense his surroundings as a way to compensate his blindness, but due to all the sensors he is unable to sense anything and apologizes to the prison guard. The prison guard is flabbergasted that All For One fought All Might in such a condition. In one of the holding cells, Stain is seen. While being pushed to his holding cell, All For One is not angry or upset for losing against All Might. Instead, All For One is happy because his defeat at All Might's hands will grow Tomura Shigaraki's hatred for All Might as well as his regret for being unable to save his sensei, which will motivate him to gain experience and become stronger. All For One smiles, knowing that even though he lost the battle, he still will succeed as being the better teacher than All Might. All For One says to himself that Tomura is the successor who will inherit the All For One Quirk. Thus, the battle between evil (All For One) and good (One For All) is passed on to the next generation: Tomura Shigaraki and Izuku Midoriya. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 94